1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking or retaining means for maintaining a tape in a wound position about the hub of a reel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a locking mechanism used in conjunction with a closure device for a magnetic computer tape reel.
2. Prior Art
It is common to provide magnetic computer tape reels with protective straps or canisters. These above closure devices protect the magnetic tape from dust contamination or the like but they do not prevent layer separation or the tape becoming unwound during storage.
It is desirable in the computer industry to prevent unwinding of the magnetic tape and the attendant damage problems. Any damage such as a fold, can cause a loss of data. It is also desirable to prevent manual handling of the tape due to the possibility of residue contamination from the fingertips. For example, a finger print can cause a separation of the tape and the read and write head of the computer tape handling unit. The above separation results in a signal loss of data. Heretofore other means of retaining the tape in a wound position have been cumbersome and costly. The common practice is to insert a small rectangular piece of foam rubber compressed between the flanges of the reel. Generally this foam rubber piece is discarded after initial use.
A patent search was conducted and the following prior art references were uncovered U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 3,124,243 3,437,196 2,971,642 2,768,740 3,357,547 3,089,585 3,141,550 3,600,762 3,161,290 ______________________________________
A closure and retaining means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,243 to Kulka. The retaining means comprises a wedge made of yieldable material built into a closure step. Although yieldable, the wedge lacks flexibility for use with various amounts of tape wound about the reel. In addition, its use is limited to a specific closure strap.
Another prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,740 to Cranwill, discloses a rectangular lock plate which is attached to a rubber band like device that rests on the tape. The lock plate is provided with an inwardly projecting metal leaf spring having a rubber coated end. The metal spring would damage the magnetic computer tape and would therefore be inappropriate.
No prior art reference discloses a locking mechanism with a high degree of flexibility that is safe to use with magnetic computer tape. No prior art reference discloses a mechanism that can be readily mounted on the various conventional closure devices used in the computer industry.